Permission
by ticktickticktock
Summary: Blaine Anderson knows that Kurt Hummel is the one for him. He's sure of it, and even wants to ask Kurt a very important question... but how will Kurt's father feel about the matter?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea randomly popped into my head and I seriously wrote it in like ten minutes. I hope you like it. :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.<p>

Here he was, sitting in the living room of his boyfriend's house, talking to his boyfriend's father, feeling like he was going to pass out. Just absolutely pass out, slump over, fall over on the spot because he was so. damn._ nervous._

Nervous about what, you might ask?

Well, you see... Blaine Anderson wanted to marry Kurt Hummel.

The idea of marrying Kurt Hummel wasn't what had Blaine so nervous, though. What had Blaine so nervous was asking Burt for permission. Being the dapper young man that he was, Blaine felt that it would be the gentlemanly thing to do if he asked Burt for his son's hand in marriage, but he was so afraid of being told no.

Which takes us back to him sitting on the couch of the Hummel household, chatting it up with a confused Burt. Kurt was just in his bedroom so Burt wasn't sure why Blaine wasn't in there with him, though he did not mind talking to the boy. He was practically family, after all. After a while, though, he began to get curious and figured he might as well ask. "Blaine, is there a reason why you're sitting here with me and not with Kurt right now?"

Blaine was shocked by Burt's blunt question, but he was almost glad that he asked it like that. Because now it meant he needed to just throw this out there and get it over with, and just ask. So he did.  
>"IwannamarryKurt."<p>

"Excuse me?" Burt stared at Blaine for a moment with a confused expression, shaking his head just slightly. "You'll have to slow down, kid, I can't understand you."

Blushing, Blaine nodded slightly, avoiding Burt's gaze as he opened his mouth to speak again. "I... um...I... I want to marry Kurt." He paused for a very brief moment and dared a glance at Burt. "And I, um, would like your blessing. If that is okay?"

For several moments there was a silence between them and Blaine began to internally panic, immediately thinking that Burt would say no, no he could not marry his son. 'Oh my god. I'm so stupid for coming here to ask... he doesn't want me to.. I can see it. Oh my god. Oh my-"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Burt cleared his throat.

"Well, I shoulda seen this one coming."

Surprised, Blaine once again turned his gaze to Burt. "What?"

"I should have seen this one coming." Burt repeated himself with a slight chuckle. "You and Kurt are practically inseparable, Blaine. And even though you're still young and in high school, I can see that you're right for each other."

At that, Blaine smiled. "I couldn't agree more." He said quietly. "He really is the one for me, Burt. I just... well, I truly love your son more than anything. And even though we're still young and still in high school, I want to make sure he knows that. And I want to make sure that he knows I want a future with him; that I want to marry him someday and have life together. It'll be so amazing. You know?"

Burt nodded, instantly knowing what answer to give Blaine. Just listening to the kid talk about his son was so... heartwarming, really. It put him at ease to know that Kurt had someone like Blaine to keep him happy. "Then I suppose you can let him know that, Blaine."

Blinking, Blaine stared at Burt for a moment. "Wait, is that a yes? I can... I can ask Kurt to marry me?"

"Of course." Burt responded, unable to control his chuckle at Blaine's amazed and exited look. "I'd be proud to have you as a son."

Grinning now, the two chuckled and Blaine could help but fling his arms around the older Hummel man for a hug. Burt was surprised at first but returned the gesture, finding comfort in the fact that Blaine seemed so excited about this.

"Thank you so much, Burt! Just... wow. Thank you!" Blaine exclaimed, too caught up in the excitement to notice Kurt standing at the stairs, wide eyed and frozen from what he has just heard from his boyfriend and father.

"Holy shit." Kurt breathed as he secretly watched the scene unfold.

Blaine wanted to marry him?  
>Blaine Anderson wanted to marry Kurt Hummel?<br>_Marry_ Kurt Hummel?

"Holy _shit._" He whispered again.  
>And then he fainted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there you go. Just a silly little thing I thought of... I was thinking about turning it into a two-shot with more of Kurt's reaction. What do you guys think? Let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt! Kurt, honey, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Give him some space, Blaine. I think he's waking up."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his vision cleared. Blaine was leaning over him with a panicked look on his face, and Burt stood a few feet away watching with a concerned frown. "Wha... what's going on?" He slowly sat up and glanced around, confused as to why he was laying on the floor.

"Your dad and I were talking and we heard a noise... we walked over to find you on the floor by the stairs!" Blaine exclaimed as he looked Kurt over, trying to look for any bumps or bruises that his boyfriend may have gotten from his apparent fall.

Blinking, Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment before suddenly remembering: He had just entered the room to hear his father and boyfriend talking.  
>Talking about marriage.<br>As in, Blaine asking for Kurt's hand in marriage.  
>"Oh god..." Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he suddenly began scrambling to his feet.<p>

The sudden movements of his boyfriend startled Blaine but he quickly stood as well, confused by Kurt's reaction. "What? What's the matter? Kurt?"

Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine, wide-eyed as he took in the worried expression of the other boy. His concern was adorable to Kurt and he smiled slightly, touched that his love cared so much. "I'm okay, Blaine. I just, um, I guess I fell on the stairs and bumped my head." When Blaine gave him a skeptical look he smiled and pecked his cheek. "I promise I'm okay." He said simply.

Burt eyed Kurt suspiciously for a moment, not sure if he was buying that story. But Kurt seemed insistent about it, so he wasn't going to ask any questions. "Just be more careful next time, okay?" He said with a pat to Kurt's shoulder before he turned to head back to the couch. Kurt smiled at his father in response before turning back towards Blaine, who seemed to be a bit more relieved now that Kurt appeared to be okay. "So..."

Blaine smiled just slightly as he gazed at Kurt, clearly glad that he hadn't been hurt by the fall on the stairs. "Well, you wanna go watch a movie in your room or something? You can choose this time." He suggested, already grabbing the other boy's hand and heading towards the bedroom.

The idea of being alone with Blaine suddenly made Kurt nervous. Not because they would be alone together (because they definitely were alone_ a lot _these days), but because the fact that Blaine wanted to marry him was absolutely nerve wracking. He didn't want to give it away that he knew, and he was also anxious as to when Blaine was actually going to broach the topic of marriage. Of course, he probably wouldn't actually pop the question soon since he had only just gotten Burt's blessing, but Kurt just could not help his jittery feelings.

"Um... Kurt? Hello?" Kurt suddenly blinked, looking up to realize that they were standing in his bedroom in front of a shelf of DVDs. Blaine had apparently been speaking, but Kurt had been too caught up in his thoughts to realize it.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you hit your head a little harder than you thought..." Blaine reached up to run his fingers through the silky locks that belonged to his boyfriend, resulting in a pout from the taller boy. It was an incredibly cute look that Blaine couldn't help but laugh at. "I'm just teasing you. Now choose a movie, kay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing The Sound of Music from the shelf and moving to put the movie on. He then settled onto the bed to sit, suddenly feeling nervous again when Blaine scooted over and wrapped his arms around him. 'Just calm down, Kurt. This is your _boyfriend._ Just your boyfriend that you love and spend nearly all of your time with.' He thought as he snuggled into the embrace, trying to focus on the movie in front of him.

But... how could he focus?  
>How could he stay calm when this boy beside him wanted to marry him! It was just crazy and Kurt could not stop thinking about it. Which was exactly why he didn't pay attention to one moment of the movie.<p>

Thankfully, Blaine seemed pretty engrossed in the film, so Kurt was left to stare off into space and think about the issue that was floating around in his head.  
>Marriage.<p>

...Did he even want to get married?

'I would love to marry Blaine.' He thought suddenly and smiled to himself. The thought of him being Blaine's husband and Blaine being his was... amazing. But also terrifying. They were so young; heck, they weren't even out of high school and Blaine wanted to propose. 'But what's wrong with that?' Kurt thought to himself, suddenly wondering why that would be a problem. 'I'm going to be with him forever anyway. Why should it matter how old we are when we marry? I do want to be married by thirty, so by the looks of it now I will...' He smiled happily and continued letting the imaginary wedding bells play in his head. He was just imagining what sort of color schemes their wedding could possibly have when Blaine spoke up.

"Um, Kurt? The movie is over and I've been trying to get your attention..." Blaine said as he shifted to look at his boyfriend, wondering what on earth had him so distracted. It wasn't like Kurt to not pay attention to The Sound of Music!

"Sorry." Kurt said distractedly, smiling as he pictured the ceremony in his head. "I was just thinking about a color scheme for our wedding. It's got to be just right, you know." He said without thinking. He then started to scoot off the bed so he could put the movie away, blinking in surprise when Blaine grabbed him by the arm. "What...?"

"Did you just..." Blaine swallowed, looking at Kurt with a confused and surprised expression. "Did you say a color scheme for our... our wedding?"

Shit.  
>Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a small squeak, feeling so incredibly stupid for letting that just slip out. He'd just blurted that out like it was normal, but it clearly was not! "I...I.. yeah." He finally whispered, his face blood red as he spoke. "I did."<p>

For a moment there was silence between the two boys, and Kurt swore he could see the pieces falling together in Blaine's head. "Oh..._ oh_." Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, now blushing too as he spoke. "You... you heard me talking to your dad, didn't you?"

Nodding, Kurt let his gaze wander to anywhere except Blaine. "Y-Yeah... I kind of... fainted. That's why I was on the floor."

"You fainted?" Blaine exclaimed, biting his lip to hold back a small laugh.

"Well, yeah!" Kurt replied, obviously ready to defend himself. "It's not every day that a guy hears his boyfriend asking his father for permission to marry him! It... it shocked me, okay? I just couldn't believe it... So I just... well... fainted."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that. That type of reaction seemed so... Kurt, though he hoped that the shock his lover had gone through was a good one. "Well, then you might as well tell me your answer now."

"Answer?" Kurt repeated in confusion, tilting his head to the side in such an adorable way. "For...?"

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine asked with a smile, loving the even more shocked expression that Kurt was now wearing. "I was planning on a much more romantic proposal, but you had to be nosy and find out before I even had the chance to get a ring for you!"

Blushing tremendously, Kurt would feel the tears welling in his eyes. Sure, he had heard this boy say not long ago that he wanted to marry him, but hearing the question,_ the_ actual question, was different. It made him feel so giddy, so happy, so tingly inside, and he absolutely loved it.

He absolutely loved this boy, too. More than anything.

"Yes! Yes, of course, Blaine! I would be honored to marry you."

Grinning now, Blaine leaned in to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. "Oh thank god." He whispered before kissing his boyfriend - no,_ fiance_ - again.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there's my little two-shot on a Klaine proposal. :) It was short and silly, but I think the fluffiness is cute.<strong>

**What did you guys think about it?**  
><strong>Should I write more, or leave it at this? Review and tell me!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I had several reviews saying this should be continued, so I listened. Enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, gentlemen, how may I help you today?" <em>

_"We're looking for rings." _

_"Rings? Well, this sure is the right place to be. I can take you to our case of rings for males, if you'd like." _

_"Yes ma'am, that would be wonderful." _

Kurt was positively beaming from where he stood beside his boyfriend- _no,_ fiancé. Absolutely beaming. Why, you might ask? Well the gorgeous, amazing, slim, silver band sitting on his left hand would be the reason. That and the identical band on Blaine's, too. They finally had their engagement rings.  
><em>Finally<em>, after a month and a half of the two boys working at the Lima Bean and pooling their savings to buy them, they had their engagement rings (and Kurt could quit that wretched job. He'd only gotten it to pay for the rings anyways).

"So, my prince, I take it that you like them." Blaine smiled as he and Kurt headed to the car in the mall parking lot, where they had just finished having their rings sized.

Nodding excitedly, Kurt looked down at the band and grinned at the way is sparkled in the sunlight. Ah, it was absolutely perfect! "Yes, I do. I love them." He said, moving to give his love a quick kiss before he turned and climbed into the driver's seat of his Navigator. Once they were both settled and buckled up, Kurt drove off in the direction of his home. "Now that we have the rings, everyone is going to know. I mean, some of our friends are pretty observant."

"Yeah," The shorter boy responded as he looked at the metal on his finger. "I know it. But it'll be good to have everyone know... I think they'll be happy for us."

"Mhmm. I think they will be, too."

It didn't take long for the boys to get back to the Hummel residence and when they did they walked hand-in-hand into the house. "Dad, we're back from the mall!" Kurt yelled as they took off their jackets. A muffled reply of 'okay!' could be heard and then suddenly Rachel appeared in front of them.

"Oh, Rachel! Finn didn't tell me you'd be here today." Kurt said with a smile, moving to give her a small hug.

"I'm staying for dinner, actually. I helped Carole make some vegan meatloaf and it's in the oven right now!"

Blinking, Blaine gave the girl a curious look. "How do you make vegan meatlo-"

"Oh, it's absolutely delicious! You'll see that soon enough!" Rachel said cheerfully before she turned and bounced back towards the kitchen, saying she needed to check and see if it was almost done.

Burt entered the room then and he smiled when he saw the boys moving to sit on the couch. "Hey, you two. How was the, uh, mall?" He inquired, absently wondering why on earth anyone would want to shop in such a crowded, loud, and overpriced place. It just didn't seem appealing to the older Hummel man. At all.

"It was good!" Kurt smiled, glancing to Blaine with a _'I'm going to show him now'_ kind of look. He then thrust his left hand out towards his dad, grinning as he proudly showed off the ring that was sitting on his finger. "We finally were able to get_ these_!"

For a moment Burt was silent as he stared at his son's hand, clearly surprised that the two had gone and gotten rings already. He just hadn't been expecting that. Nodding, he glanced to Blaine and found there was indeed a matching ring on his finger. "Well, boys, that's good. I'm glad you were able to get ones that you liked."

"Yeah, we like them. Especially Kurt." Blaine said as he looked to his sweetie with a fond, loving smile. He followed it with a quick peck to the cheek before he turned back to Burt. "Now we can let everyone know that this engagement is real."

"Yes! Except I think we're going to see who in Glee Club notices the rings first instead of just telling them." Kurt responded, smiling at the amused expression on his father's face. "So I absolutely cannot wait to wear them to school tomorrow... it's gonna be great!"

'Great indeed.' Rachel thought from where she stood hidden in the entrance to the living room, her eyes wide with shock at what she had just heard. Blaine and Kurt _engaged_? They had _rings?_ How long had this been going on?  
>Silently, she pulled out her phone and quickly started a text to Mercedes. They may not be the best of friends, but this engagement situation needed addressing and the first person she knew to turn to was her. '<em>Mercedes, there's something big going on between Kurt and Blaine. And I mean BIG! text me ASAP because our two gay boys are GETTING MARRIED! -xoxo, Rachel.<em>' With a satisfied smile she clicked send and let out a breath, knowing it wouldn't be long before the cell phones of all the other Glee members would be buzzing too. This was big news, after all, and Rachel Berry made sure that big news travelled fast.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I know this one was short, but I still rather like it. And since some of you would like to see everyone else's reactions, I'm going to continue this with the reactions of the Glee Clubbers and Warblers in later chapters. So look out for that! <strong>

**Now... review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The moment he and Blaine walked into the choir room, Kurt knew something was up. Everyone stared at them and lowered their voices, all seeming to be transfixed by the two boys entering the room. Kurt had thought he'd noticed something off earlier today when Mercedes seemed really jittery around him and Puckerman had been staring, and this definitely sealed the deal. New Directions had something going on.<p>

"Hey guys!" Blaine said cheerfully, seeming not to notice how the others were acting as he took a seat beside Brittany.

Kurt sat down as well, though his eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he glanced around. Everyone seemed to avoid eye contact when he tried to meet their gaze, and he let out a small 'hmmph' when even Mercedes turned away. O-kay. Definitely weird.

Brittany turned to Blaine then, giving him a small smile as she asked, "So is it true that you and Kurt are going to get married and have little dolphin babies?"

What little conversation that had still been going around the room stopped then, and all eyes were wide and fixed on Blaine for an answer. The former Warbler didn't seem aware of this, and he smiled at Brittany. Had the noticed their rings or something? Honestly, he was surprised she knew what they meant (because really, the girl was dense) though he was happy that she asked. "Well, we are going to get married. And maybe adopt a bunch of kids down the road or something."

Kurt froze at that. Adopt kids? He turned to his fiancé with wide eyes and stared in shock, not having previously known that Blaine wanted kids with him. Sure, he'd assumed that it might happen some day, but it hadn't really been mentioned in conversation and now to hear Blaine actually say it... oh, wow, that would be amazing! But of course they'd need to be older. Much, much older before any of that happened because kids were a huge responsibility...

"So Berry was actually right? You two are gonna tie the knot?" Santana spoke up from beside Brittany, her eyebrows raised in question as she leaned forward to see both Blaine and Kurt. "Because, as usual, I just ignored the text she sent me last night, but this morning I heard Quinn and Tina saying something about you two getting hitched."

Kurt stared at Santana in confusion for a moment. Text? What text? And what did she mean that Quinn and Tina were talking about them getting married? They didn't know yet! Nobody knew yet! They hadn't worn their rings to school and no one had been over to see them since yesterday-

Wait.  
>Rachel had been to the house.<br>She'd been there for dinner last night.  
>Meaning she would have seen the rings (of course Finn would've too, but Kurt doubted that he would put two and two together and realize what they were).<p>

"Rachel!" Suddenly he rounded on the girl, his eyes narrowed when he fixed his gaze upon her. "Did you tell the others that Blaine and I are engaged?"

"So, Lady Lips, you're not denying it?"

"Santana." Blaine said quietly, shooting the girl a look. She quieted down, and Kurt was able to continue.

"Well? Did you?"

Rachel was wide eyed as she stared at her friend, searching for words. Yes, she had told the others, but... well it was just because she was so excited! She had to tell them! "I... yes. I did tell them. But it's only because I was so happy and I just-"

Kurt put on his best_ bitch-please_ face and gave Rachel a once over. "That still doesn't give you the right to tell them! It was mine and Blaine's business and we wanted to be able to share it... without it being ruined!"

"I didn't mean to ruin it!" Rachel protested. "Honestly, I didn't! I was just-"

"You weren't thinking, and it caused you to act rudely." Blaine interjected in a cool tone. While he was calmer than Kurt, he was still rather irritated that the girl had spoiled the news for them. He and Kurt and really been wanting to see if anyone would notice the rings on their own. It would have been fun.

Mercedes cleared her throat then and turned around to look at the two boys. "Well if it makes it any better, we're all really happy for you. We even bought you a cake."

"I picked it out." Quinn said quietly, giving the two a soft smile from her chair.

"Well I helped." Puck muttered, raising a hand to show he'd had a part in it too.

Kurt blinked at this and for a moment he was speechless as Tina pushed a small cart holding the cake into the room. It was square and appeared to be chocolate, and the words 'Congrats Blaine & Kurt' were written in icing across the top.

When his boyfriend didn't say anything, Blaine got to his feet and quickly spoke up, his anger seeming to be gone at the sight of the dessert. "Oh... guys, you got us a cake? You shouldn't have!"

"We just wanted to show that we were happy for you." Damien piped up, smiling as he held up some plastic knives to cut the cake with.

This made Kurt smile and he moved down from his chair, now heading towards where Rachel sat next to Finn. "Well." He murmured, seeing Blaine and Mike starting to cut the cake out of the corner of his eye. "I guess your big mouth isn't so bag after all, huh?"

Rachel blinked a few times before she slowly smiled, hesitantly standing up to look at her friend. "I... guess not?" She murmured.

Smiling, Kurt slid his arm around the girl's waist, deciding that he couldn't stay mad at her. What she'd done was irritating, but... The rest of New Directions had been so happy for them that they'd gotten a cake to celebrate. And that was special. So he just steered her towards the line of people, chuckling when he saw his fiancé's chocolate covered mouth from across the room. "Come on, Rach... let's go have some cake."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet, to the point. Did you like it? :)<strong>

**Up next: The Warblers find out about the engagement!**

**And you need to REVIEW so I know what else to write in this story. Lemme know, okay? Also... if any of you have some one shot requests, send them my way. I'm wanting to do some again. :)**

**Aaaaand, as always, you guys are great! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
